Unicorn in Love
by Unicorns.daisys
Summary: its a boy nicked name unicorn real name yet unknown, who is in love but... just find out i am barry andlooking for a dwarf with one leg and an STI
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my First story. no rude comments please

my name is barry and i love unicorns.

everything _slanted_ are thoughts

unicorn is the name of a young man aged 19 and his love intrest`is unkown for now

I may add lemon.

 **Unicorns POV**

 _I wonder if she realises my love_ _for her, every time I see her and gently touch her I try to show her my affection but all she does is ignore...ignore my touches, my gifts and my love..._

 ** _Normal POV_**

"Sirrrrrrr" said the rachet cashier as she patted her weave "sirrrrrrr, *pop* You best be listening or I swear... LISA hold my earings!" she spat out her bubble gum and was about to get into rage mode but her shouting startled unicorn "i am so sorr... oh shit what the hell" he relises that the was grabbing his throut but then she let go of it slowly... " sir that will be £16.50" the cashier said trying to stop her rage from showing, "oh ok, I am so sorry i really didn't mean to zone ou..." he got inturupted as he the money "shutup boi, bare wasting my time like if you was beyonce" the cashier mutterd and snatched the money.

unicorn lefdt the shop and was walking down the sstreet

 **Unicorn POV**

oh my gosh, the hell just happend... i should really stop zoning out like that *riiiiiinnnnnng, riiiinnnng* my phone is ringing, oh shit shes calling

"heyyyy" i said putting on the most casual voice i could put on

"oh hey... i need something from you" she said in a sad but desprete voice

"urmmmm... okay" _i wonder what is happening... is she okay or is she hurt_

"come to my place quick i really need this to be done" she quicky said

"okay, listen i'm just around the corner i'll be there in a bit" i answered whislst speed walking to gently jogging till i found my self running.

 _what could it be this time last time she needed a condom for her and her so called 'man' and before that she needed food but i dont think its another random 'emergancy' she sounded steessed but a bit needy..._

 **Normal POV**

unicorn ran and slowly she slowed down as he reached a house "haaaah haaaah" he sighed heavily and tried to catch his breath as soon as he was breathing normally he walked up to the doorbell and rang the bell...

"ahhhhhhhhhh ITS OPEN GET IN AND TO MY ROOM!" she shouted in a relived manner

Unicorn did as told but shut the main door behind him, as he slowly waled up the stars she could hear soft moans and that helped him find his way to her room.

 **unicorn POV**

 _what is she doing... shes sound like she is feeling pleasure, should i go in..._

"hey should i go in" i mumbled

"ohhhhhh yeah" hearing that i felt confused but entrigued

**************LEMON****************************************

i walk in and isntantly the knocks me down

"mmmmmmhmmmm" she moaned as she licked my neck

"wait.. wahhhh... Sttttaaa...cyyyy" i said confused but the sensation on my neck felt good it was like a a soft but erotic feeling, all my nerves just shooting around and butterflys in my stomach flying more than normal.

"i want you please... ahhhhh... want your big fat cock and make it my candy" she said as i got aroused

"yes yes yes yes yes you can" i didnt know what came over me but her body words and mouth made me loose control

i pick her up to place her and myself on her bed

 _shiiit i really want her_

"make it rough"

who is she and the fuck is going on


	2. Chapter 2

**thoughts are slanted and this is a random story i made not about unicorn chronicles**

 **btw im barry**

 **Unicorn POV**

oh... I rub my eyes to wake up propaly but then I relise that beside me was STACY!

da faq?

 _whaaaahhh happened last night, why is she here... no wait why am i here_

 _i reliseed that i was in her house, her room, her bed and under her sheets next to her.. okay okay come on Alex think did you seriously have sex_

 _oh nooooo i did i remeber, i remember her curves around her body and the bubble but she has and they way she moaned... oh the way she moans what like sweet sweet music to my ears every ahhh a every sigh ame back into my mind and deep into my soal._

 _oh hell yeah BITCHHHHHH i had sex with stacy (not excactly the first time), you mofos best be listening, holla at your boiiiiiii_

 **Normal Pov**

he stood up and under his breath "oh alex you lucky boy"

his step were soft and gentle as his feet touched the cold ground but as he reached the door he feel creating loud noise that woke up the sweet maiden,

as she woke up she noticed he was sat on the ground nacked and ocnfused looking, she then mummbled "Dick face, always doing weird shit"

"me weird shit?, you were the one that called me and then... you know" he shouted with hesitation, "we what? say you lil pussy" she cheeckly said "we fucking fucked and it was so good" he again said loudly "you bet it was, i never knew you were this good i should call you up more often... daddy..." her voice lowerd slowly and turned to seductive

 **Unicorn POV**

I am good i said in a happy yet chilled tone as she came closer to my body and she put her arm around my neck, i could feel her two sof mounds on my right under neath my nipps (she was a size double d btw) and her hot body seemed to just melt in with mine, her heart beat incresed which made my heart to, _i cant beleive i am standing here like this,_ i wrapped my arms around her waist...

-FLASHBACK-

 **Stacy POV**

according to to mikes status update he just left alex at the store.. huuuuuummmmm _this means he just around the corner, that could be good really good... stupid unicorn_

hi am stacy and so far you know that i am 18, i grew up with unicor... alex, he was my next door neighbour and i had a crush on him ever since i was little but at the age of 15 i've noticed him bring girls to his room and becuse his window is across my i saw stuff that can't ever forget.

when i was 17 i thought i could tell him my feeling but it just ended up in sex, he took my first and i was happy... still am because i trusted him, i liked him, i loved him but after that nothing changed he had many girls and probably never looked at me.

when i turned 18 officially i decided to change i lost weight, git a thinner waist and bigger butt but kept my thick thighs and other boys nocticed me not him.

so i decided to use my body

oh and unicorn was the nickname i gave him when we were 5, he dressed like one to make me laugh.

 _i think i should give him a call_

"heyyyy" i heard him say _what should i say_

"oh hey... i need something from you" shit did i sound desprate

"come to my place quick i really need this to be done" i said in a rush

 _"_ okay, listen i'm just around the corner i'll be there in a bit" he said that and hung up

i know your around the coner and now i shall be with you

\- flashback end-

 _hummmm he looks so good standing there i wish i was fully his and he was fully min_

 _*bang bang bang*_

 _oh shit who is that now "_ oh someone is at the door, get changed and i tell you if its safe" i commanded him

i quickly put on my bright pink lace bra and thongs

 _i_ _wonder if he is looking..._

and i put on a big juimper and shorts and run down stairs

i open the door before i saw who it was and then it was too late...

 _oh shit_ "ohhhh hiii baeee" _what should i do urrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm_

"HOW ARE YOU JOHN!" i shout trying not to be bate

"sup sexy, how you doing" he said in a calm yet confused state

 **Unicorn POV**

she is putting on those pink bra and thongs, i can see everything still... oh my gosh she is so hot

oh alex well done and congrats, i say to myself as she walks out but quietly so she cant hear me

 _bruh its sad it ended and now she probably..._

"HOW ARE YOU JOHN!" i could hear her from down stairs

 _oh shit what should i do man if john sees me shes is in trouble_

i see the closet and go in it to hide until i know its clear

thum thump thump

they are walking up here

"stacy come on lets go"

"no i cant not today"

"stacy its been a month"  
" john if i dont wanna i dont wanna"

"oh shutup"

"stop it get off!"

"why the fuck dont you want to"

"PMS I AM PMSING"

 _-ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss we just done it-_

" we can still go"

"no, stop it stop it ALEX heeeeeeellllllp"

 _wait is he, oh hell no_

i walk out of quicky grab john from the arms he turns around

"No man ever forces a girl yoy dipshit" i said as i puch him

... _i nocked hin out..._

"are you okay stacy" i said as she came and huged me crying, she had a bruse on her face

"did he do this...He did" she looked up and said "its not the first time"

SON OF A BITCH i won't allow this, i let go of her drag him down into the basement...

ENDDDD

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh whats is gonna happen


End file.
